I STILL LOVING YOU
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Baek, aku akan pergi besok/ Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Yeol?/ Kelak ketika kita telah sukses dengan impian kita/ Tinggalkan dunia musikmu Chanyeol, kau harus melanjutkan perusahaan/ Chanyeol, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kyungsoo?/ Apa kau masih memikirkan cinta pertamamu?/ Cih dasar cinta monyet./ EXO. GS. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**I STILL LOVING YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Lee JinAe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS (ChanBaek / ChanSoo)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **CEKIDOT**

* * *

 **Masa lalu tak akan kembali, dia telah berlalu  
**

 **Masa sekarang, kita jalani dengan sepenuh hati**

 **Masa depan, rencanakanlah hal yang terbaik**

 **Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu, karena masa depan sedang menantimu**

 **Jika sekarang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, percayalah semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua anak remaja duduk di ruang belajar perpustakaan yang sepi. Baekhyun, remaja perempuan dengan rambut lurus sebahu yang berlekuk di bagian bawahnya sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan setumpuk buku di atas meja di depannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, remaja laki-laki yang tingginya melebihi remaja pada umumnya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dengan sebuah komik di tangannya. Sedari tadi, Chanyeol sering mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis di depannya alih-alih membca komik.

"Dari pada membaca komik bodoh itu lebih baik membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini." Ujar Baekhyun yang terlihat telah menyerah dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk. Ia meregangkan kedua lengannya, bahu, dan kepalanya yang pegal karena terlalu lama menunduk -menulis- dari tadi.

"Salah siapa yang menelantarkan tugas selama berhari-hari demi ikut lomba desainer junior?" Baekhyun mendecih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia kembali mengambil bukunya. Berniat menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya hari ini agar besok dia bisa istirahat seharian.

"Masih kuat menyelesaikan gunungan tugas itu?" Chanyeol meletakkan komiknya ketika mendapat gelengan ringan dan ekspresi frustasi dari Baekhyun. Ia mengambil alih buku-buku Baekhyun. Membantu gadis itu menyelesaikan catatannya yang terlupakan selama tiga hari yang lalu.

"Gomowo, Yeollie. Kau yang terbaik!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan riang. Ia mengambil buku gambarnya, kemudian sibuk menggoreskan sketsa dengan pensil ke atas buku gambar itu.

"Aku membantumu agar kau bisa beristirahat, bukannya menggambar begitu." Ujar Chanyeol datar dengan tangan masih sibuk menyalin catatan.

"Diamlah, Yeol! Kau tak ingin sahabatmu ini terkenal? Aku berlatih untuk final lomba desainer junior itu." Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya menulis sejenak ketika mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau lolos ke babak final?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak percaya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun yang sibuk menggambar. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus melihat itu.

"Selamat, Byun Baekhyun. Suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau akan sukses dengan impianmu itu." Ujar Chanyeol tulus.

"Gomawo, Yeol. Jika aku menang, aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin sekolah."

Butuh satu setengah jam bagi Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan semua catatan Baekhyun. Ia meregangkan badannya yang pegal-pegal ketika selesai menyalin catatan-catatan itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dihadapannya masih berkutat dengan pensil dan buku gambar. Penasaran Chanyeol melongokan kepalanya ke arah buku gambar Baekhyun, melihat apa yang digambar oleh gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tagur Baekhyun menyadari gerakan Chanyeol. Ia segera menutup buku gambarnya, menghalangi mata jahil Chanyeol melihat karyanya.

"Aku ingin melihat gambarmu." Kata Chanyeol berusaha mengambil buku gambar itu.

"Tidak boleh. Kerjakan saja tugas-tugas itu."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua catatanmu. Cih, biasanya juga kau akan memperlihatkannya padaku. Kenapa sekarang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Bukan urusanmu. Terima kasih telah membantuku." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menggambar -entah apanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih betah duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan gadis mungil itu.

"Hmm, Baek, bagaimana tanggapanmu jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?" Tangan gadis tingkat dua JHS itu terhenti sebentar, sepersekian detik ekspresi wajahnya sempat berubah.

"Itu haknya untuk menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa berikan tanggapan apapun." Jawab Baekhyun dan kembali menggoreskan pensil ke lembaran putih buku gambarnya.

"Apakah kau akan mencoba membalas perasaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin bisa membalas perasaan orang itu seperti yang ia harapkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa pula kau peduli? Yang penting sekarang tidak ada orang yang menyukaiku karena tidak ada siapapun yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tetap kukuh dengan pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini. Lagi pula tidak akan ada orang yang menyukai gadis aneh yang gila menggambar sepertiku." Ujar Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan senyuman -entah apa maksudnya-. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan ada orang yang menyukaimu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Park Chanyeol. Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang menyukai gadis aneh ini?"

"Aku orang bodoh itu, Baek." Baekhyun tersentak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Tangannya melemas, menjatuhkan pensil yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke lantai.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau membalas perasaan orang bodoh ini?" Chanyeol meletakkan sebatang cokelat di atas meja di depan Baekhyun. Wajah gadis itu telah dihiasi dengan warna semerah tomat, pipinya terbakar malu. Mendadak pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis. Apalagi melihat tatapan sahabatnya yang tegas dan teduh di saat bersamaan. Dengan perasaan campur aduk -ragu, senang, dan malu- yang membuncah, tangan Baekhyun terjulur meraih cokelat di atas meja itu.

"Aku mau makan cokelat ini." Ujarnya dengan intonasi cepat menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan malunya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Matanya tak sengaja melirik buku gambar Baekhyun yang tak sengaja terbuka di meja, ada sketsa wajahnya disana, dengan tulisan 'cinta pertamaku' di sudut bawah sebelah kirinya'. Membuat senyuman Chanyeol bertambah lebar.

* * *

-Setahun Kemudian-

"Apa? Paris? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Seoul." Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata melotot kaget.

"Tapi kau butuh Paris untuk mewujudkan impianmu. Baek, impianmu sudah diujung mata. Kau diundang ke salah satu sekolah fashion di Paris karena kau memenangkan lomba desainer junior itu." Suho -kakak Baekhyun- mencoba membujuknya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan eomma, appa, dan Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Bagaimanapun kau tetap harus pergi. Lagi pula, Chanyeol juga akan pergi setelah hari kelulusan kalian." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam dari tadi.

"Maaf, aku harus ikut keluargaku pindah ke China, Baek."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini padaku sebelumnya, Yeol?"

"Awalnya aku berniat mengatakannya pada hari kelulusan nanti." Baekhyun terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun bungkam. Mereka terlihat murung, kecewa, kesal, entah apalagi yang mereka rasakan. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus China? Kenapa harus Paris?

"Ayolah. Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu. Seperti kalian akan mati besok saja. China-Paris itu tidak sejauh yang kalian bayangkan. Kalian masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi, 'kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Kata Baekhyun yang membuat Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Keputusan yang sangat bijak, Baekkie."

* * *

"Baek, besok aku akan pergi." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri di rooftop sekolah mereka. Acara kelulusan mereka telah berakhir dari tadi.

"Hm, aku juga akan pergi besok." Baekhyun yang biasanya berisik dan cerewet, sekarang kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia meraasa, dirinya tak lagi ada di dalam tubuhnya, ketika membayangkan mulai besok mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi entah sampai kapan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pasti bertemu lagi."

"Kapan, Yeol? Jarak kita terlalu jauh. Paris-China itu sangat jauh."

"Kelak ketika kau telah menjadi desainer ternama dan aku telah menjadi penyanyi terkenal, kita akan bertemu lagi di suatu tempat entah dimana. Percayalah, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol disertai senyum menenangkan di wajahnya.

"Hm. Baiklah. Nanti setelah kita sukses dengan impian masing-masing kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan menunggu saat itu." Mereka berpelukan untuk waktu kebersamaan terakhir mereka.

"Cih, dasar cinta monyet. " Ujar Suho yang melihat mereka dari pintu rooftop, ia tadi berniat untuk menjemput Baekhyun yang terlalu lama pulang padahal mereka harus bersiap untuk berangkat besok.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti. Tahun pun berlalu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Tanpa kabar, tanpa komunikasi. Hanya janji yang mengikat mereka. ' _Setelah sukses dengan impian masing-masing kita akan bertemu lagi'._

Pernah terbesit oleh Chanyeol mencari kabar Baekhyun dari media sosial gadis itu, namun urung mengingat janji mereka. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Mereka saling merindukan namun tidak ingin melanggar janji. Mereka harus bersabar, walau terkadang godaan untuk mencari informasi itu sering timbul. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah membayangkan. Bagaimanakah keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kapan aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya? Apakah dia juga memikirkanku? Merindukanku? Karena itu, ketika Chanyeol dihadapkan dengan masalah yang cukup pelik, ia tidak bisa memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Yeol, besok kau harus berangkat ke Amerika. Appa sudah meminta Sekretaris Lee untuk mengurus keperluanmu." Ujar ayah Chanyeol yang saat itu duduk di kursi roda.

"Amerika? Untuk apa, Appa? Aku baru lulus kemarin. Aku masih ingin masuk ke sekolah musik."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus ke Amerika besok. Disana kau akan belajar bisnis di Manhattan University. Kau tak lihat Appa sudah tua sekarang? Appa membutuhkanmu untuk meneruskan perusahaan kita. Appa tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, Yeol. Tapi sekarang Appa mohon kau bersedia melanjutkan perusahaan itu dan meninggalkan dunia musikmu. Lagi pula, kelak kau harus menikah dan musik bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk masa depanmu. Lupakan dunia musikmu itu, Yeol." Chanyeol terperangah mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus meninggalkan dunia musiknya dan beralih ke bisnis perusahaan. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa yang akan Baekhyun pikirkan tentangnya? Dan apa yang ayahnya tadi katakan, menikah? Heol! Dia masih muda. Masih 18 tahun, bahkan ijazah SHS saja baru ia ambil kemarin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, anakku?" Tanya sang ayah dengan nada suara lembutnya.

"Apakah aku punya pilihan? Jika tidak, maka Appa tak perlu meminta pendapatku." Jawab Chanyeol datar. Ayahnya tersenyum mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari hadapannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Besok dia akan pergi ke Amerika. Seperti kataku, dia akan melakukan semua yang kuminta. Kita tinggal mengatur jadwal pernikahannya dengan putrimu. Dan kita akan segera berbesan."

* * *

Empat tahun berlalu semenjak Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya pergi ke Amerika. Selama empat tahun itu Chanyeol telah menghabiskan harinya untuk meraih gelar S1 dan S2 di Manhattan Universitty. Sekaranglah waktunya ia pulang kembali ke Seoul. Baekhyun? Nama itu masih belum hilang dari otak kecilnya. Setiap hari, setiap waktu luang, nama itu terus menemaninya. Ia masih memiliki harapan besar untuk kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Namun, sewaktu-waktu harapan itu tertelan oleh pikirannya tentang janji yang mereka buat untuk dapat bertemu setelah mereka sukses dengan impian masing-masing, karena saat ini impian Chanyeol telah terkubur dan tak ada jalan lagi untuknya meraih mimpi itu.

Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya ketika matahari sudah akan tenggelam. Ia disambut oleh seluruh keluarganya termasuk kakaknya, Park Yoora, yang seorang pembawa acara terkenal di sebuah stasiun televisi.

"Aigoo, uri Chanyeollie sudah kembali. Eomma merindukanmu, anakku." Ujar Ibu Chanyeol ketika ia baru sampai di rumah. Ibunya langsung memeluknya dan dibalas pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Eomma." Jawab Chanyeol. Kemudian ayahnya dan Yoora juga ikut bergantian melepaskan rindu pada Chanyeol.

"Jja bersihkan tubuhmu dan gunakan pakaian yang telah eomma letakkan di lemarimu. Sebentar lagi rekan bisnis Appa akan datang dan makan malam bersama kita." Ujar ibu Chanyeol. Ia kembali pada pekerjaannya sebelumnya yang terlihat begitu sibuk memasak dan menata makanan di meja makan dan dibantu oleh Yoora.

"Ne, Eomma." Jawab Chanyeol. Pemuda kelebihan tinggi itu masuk ke kamarnya di lantai atas setelah menyapa seluruh keluarganya. Semuanya terlihat sibuk mengurus entah apa. Apakah relasi bisnis appa yang akan datang itu adalah salah satu relasi terpenting hingga semuanya terlihat sibuk? Chanyeol tak ingin memikirkan itu. Ia lelah, sangat. Dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik ia mandi dan merilekskan tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Tepat pukul 7 malam Yoora menghampiri Kamar Chanyeol. Mengajak adiknya itu untuk segera turun ke bawah karena tamu mereka sudah datang.

"Noona, apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Kenapa semuanya memakai pakaian formal?" Bisiknya pada Yoora ketika menuruni tangga. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada ibunya yang melambaikan tangan padanya menyuruh agar lebih cepat sedikit.

"Diam saja. Ini memang pertemuan formal." Jawab Yoora yang menggunakan gaun biru panjang namun terlihat santai dan anggun dengan rambut pendeknya yang manis. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan dan dewasa dengan setelan jas formalnya.

Mereka melakukan perkenalan singkat sebelum menuju meja makan. Relasi appanya yang mengaku bernama Do MinJoon itu datang bersama istri dan putrinya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pikir ini lebih terlihat seperti pertemuan keluarga dari pada pertemuan bisnis. Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkan arti dari pertemuan ini, karena dulu ketika di Amerika dia sering datang pada acara pertemuan keluarga sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kyungsoo?" Tanya ayahnya di sela makan malam mereka. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi objek pertanyaan tengah duduk di depannya menatapnya dengan mata bulat burung hantu yang menggemaskan. Namun, masih lebih menggemaskan mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyunnya.

"Entahlah, aku belum terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi menurutku Kyungsoo gadis yang cantik dan dewasa." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, gadis itu memang cantik tapi lebih cantik Baekhyunnya. Gadis di depannya memang manis tapi lebih jauh lebih manis Baekhyunnya. Gadis di depannya memang terlihat dewasa dengan gaun softpink dengan bagian dada lumayan rendah. Namun, yang dia inginkan bukanlah gadis dewasa seperti Kyungsoo, melainkan gadis manis dan menggemaskan seperti Baekhyunnya. Baekhyunnya? Sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi miliknya? Entahlah, karena dari dulu ia telah mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya.

"Hahaha.. Kau masih punya waktu untuk mengenal lebih jauh putriku sebelum penikahan kalian dua bulan lagi." Ujar Do MinJoon, ayah dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menelah makanan menjadi tersedak kaget. Matanya melotot tak percaya menatap sang ayah yang menatapnya masih tersenyum.

"Apa? Tapi kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Lagi pula ini terlalu cepat, kurasa." Ujar Chanyeol mencoba untuk memberi kode pada ayahnya bahwa dirinya menolak. Namun sang ayah malah tidak menginadahkan gelagat anehnya. Ia menatap Yoora yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Noona, ini tidak mungkin kan?" Bisiknya pelan di telinga Yoora.

"Mereka berusaha menjodohkanmu, Chan. Mian, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini keputusan Appa." Kata Yoora melemparkan pandangan menyesal pada Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Tidak kentara memang, karena para tetua itu masih tetap sibuk dengan pembicaraan nmereka. Namun, Do Kyungsoo, gadis di depannya itu, melihat semua yang ia lakukan. Gadis itu menatap datar Chanyeol dengan mata bulat burung hantunya.

* * *

Hari yang ditentukan telah datang. Hari pernikahan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan wajah tertekuk masam beridiri di ruang tunggu pengantin pria. Ia menggunakan jas pengantin berwarna putih gading dengan bunga mawar putih tersemat di dada sebelah kirinya. Tiba-tiba Kai, sahabatnya datang menghampiri.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Apa perlu kupinjamkan setrika untuk meluruskan wajahmu kembali?"

"Diam kai, Kim!" Desisnya.

"Jika kau tak menginginkannya, kau bisa saja menolak dan berontak."

"Dan kemudian aku akan menemukan abu appaku di krematorium. Mereka tak memberiku pilihan."

"Jika begitu, terima saja keadaan ini. Lagi pula, calon pengantin wanitanya juga sangat cantik. Apa yang membuatmu menolak perjodohan ini?" Kai duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia berjalan-jalan memutari ruangan itu, seperti setrikaan.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan cinta pertamamu itu?" Tebak Kai yang tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. Kalimat Kai tersebut mampu membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatan anehnya, dan menatap datar ke arah Kai.

"Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya? Belum tahu juga dia akan memikirkanmu. Siapa tahu dia telah menemukan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Kalian kan tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi." Ucapan tersebut terasa begitu menusuk bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, perkataan Kai ada benarnya. Siapa yang tahu keadaan Baekhyun disana seperti apa sekarang.

"Kau benar, Kai. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Aku masih berharap bisa bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, seperti yang kami janjikan. Tapi, sepertinya semua itu tidak akan mungkin, ya kan?" Ujarnya diakhiri dengan senyum miris. Tersirat kepedihan di dalam senyumannya.

"Jika memang dia jodohmu, dia tidak akan pergi. Namun, jika jodohmu adalah calonmu sekarang kau harus menerima apa adanya. Yakinlah, semua akan berakhir baik pada waktunya." Ujar kai yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi bijak.

"Apakah kau benar-benar Kai? Kim Jongin? Setahuku Kai yang kukenal tidak seperti ini." Chanyeol berusaha bercanda di tengah kemelut hatinya. Membuat Kai meringis kesal dan meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!"

* * *

"Oppa! Ppalli!" Desak seorang yeoja cantik berambut cokelat madu sepunggung di depan sebuah apartemen mewah di Champ de Mars di dekat Sungai Seine dan Menara Eiffel.

"Sebentar, Baek! Kau kira mudah mengganti jadwal yang telah di tetapkan jauh hari. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau minta kembali ke Seoul? Untung saja Oh Ahjussi mau menerima alasanku untuk pindah. Berterimakasihlah pada Sehun yang sudah mau membantuku." Ujar Suho kesal. Profesinya sebagai dokter tidak main-main. Dalam empat tahun ini dia sudah menjadi dokter bedah yang paling di cari. Jam terbangnya tidak hanya di Paris, melainkan juga keluar negeri. Jadi, susah baginya untuk mengatur ulang jadwal dan pindah dari rumah sakit utama tempat ia bekerja tersebut. Beruntunglah kepala rumah sakit tersebut ayah juniornya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabatnya yang juga ingin pindah ke Seoul, makanya ia bisa dengan cepat mengurus kepindahannya, walaupun masih merasa tak enak hati pada ayah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku merindukan eomma dan appa. Salahkah aku jika ingin kembali?" Ujar Baekhyun memasang aegyeonya.

"Aku tahu bukan itu saja alasanmu mendesak pindah ke Seoul. Kau ingin mencari si Park tiang listrik itu, 'kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau diam-diam menyembunyikan foto kebersamaan kalian? Tidakkah kau ingin mencari yang lain, Baek?"

"Kami telah berjanji akan bertemu kembali setelah mimpi-mimpi kami terwujud. Dan aku tidak bisa mencari yang lain. Karena hatiku sepertinya memang telah memilih Chanyeol."

"Dari mana kau yakin akan hal itu sedangkan kau selama ini tidak pernah mencoba untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun. Ayolah Baek, itu hanya cinta monyet."

"Bukan, Oppa. Perasaanku padanya nyata. Tidak main-main seperti cinta monyet yang kau katakan itu." Ujar Baekhyun tegas, membuat suho berdecih kalah jika sudah beradu argumen. Setelah memastikan semua barang yang penting telah masuk ke bagasi mobil, mereka langsung melesat menuju Orly, bandara internasional Paris.

"Dimana Sehun? Bukankah dia juga akan ke Seoul?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka telah tiba di depan pintu keberangkatan.

"Penerbangannya kemarin. Dia sudah lebih dulu sampai disana. Cepatlah, Baek! Antrian sudah banyak." Suho mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun mengingat banyaknya orang di belakang mereka. Setelah memperlihatkan berkas kepada petugas, mereka segera menuju pesawat karena waktu penerbangan mereka sudah dekat.

Membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam bagi Baekhyun dan Suho untuk mendarat di Incheon International Airport. Dengan tubuh lelah dan segala barang bawaan mereka berjalan keluar beriringan seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

" _Byun Baekhyun & Byun Suho"_

Sebuah banner besar yang terbentang telah menunggu di gerbang kedatangan. Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Kedua kakak beradik itu dengan semangat menghampiri Sehun.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?" Tanya Sehun ketika kedua orang itu tiba di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bertanya, aku lelah tak bisa tidur selama di pesawat. Sedangkan dia, enak-enakan tidur mendengkur di sebelahku." Ujar Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kesal sambil menunjuk Suho. Sedangkan Suho tetap berjalan tanpa terganggu ke arah mobil Sehun yang menunggu mereka. Kenapa Sehun? Karena mereka sengaja tidak memberitahu anggota keluarga tentang kepulangan mereka. Biarlah kepulangan mereka menjadi surprise bagi Keluarga Byun.

* * *

Semalam mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun pada jam 11. Karena kelelahan mereka langsung saja tertidur tanpa berberes terlebih dahulu. Sehun yang saat itu mengantar mereka pulang, diminta untuk menginap oleh Nyonya Byun. 'Tidak baik berkendara malam hari, apalagi dalam keadaan lelah', katanya. Dan pagi ini, berakhirlah ketiga orang tersebut duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Ya, hanya mereka bertiga. Karena orang tua Baekhyun telah sarapan tadi pagi sebelum ayahnya berangkat bekerja.

"Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan?" Ujar sang ibu, ketika Baekhyun menanyakan kenapa tidak sarapan bersama pada ibunya.

"Baek, bagaimana persiapan peluncuran produk BC di Seoul? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya ibunya.

"Kami butuh sponsor untuk produk baru itu, Eomma. Susah juga ternyata mencari sponsor disini. Luhan sampai kewalahan mencarinya."

"Aku punya kenalan di Park Corp. Aku akan bertanya padanya apakah ia mau menjadi sponsor produkmu, Noona." Usul Sehun yang disambut dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Suho?" Tanya sang ibu pada anak sulungnya.

"Aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Sehun juga disana. Karena kami tak terpisahkan." Jawab Suho.

"Hyung, perutku terasa sakit setelah mendengarnya." Ujar Sehun datar. Pagi pertama mereka di Seoul disinari oleh cahaya kebahagiaan.

' _Yeol-ah, aku kembali. Impianku tercapai. Kau dimana?'_

* * *

" _Noona, aku sudah menghubungi temanku itu. Dia akan menemuimu di viva polo dalam 20 menit. Segeralah bersiap ke sana. Tenang saja, dia orang yang baik dan humoris, jangan tegang berhadapan dengannya."_ Sehun baru saja mengirim pesan singkat pada Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah berada di studionya bersama Luhan. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaan pada Luhan, sahabat sekaligus asistennya itu.

Baekhyun datang lima menit terlalu awal. Ia menunggu kenalan Sehun itu di sebuah meja yang ada di sudut ruangan. Kenapa ia memilih disana? Karena dari sana ia bisa melihat seluruh aktifitas jalan raya di sekitar restoran itu. Dan juga ia bisa melihat taman dengan air mancur yang dimiliki restoran itu.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di depan Baekhyun. Menyentak Baekhyun dari alam lamunannya untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Ketika Baekhyun melihat arloji di tangannya yang menunjukkan tepat lema menit ia telah menunggu.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan sopan.

"Tidak. Aku yang datang terlalu awal. Apa kau adalah teman Sehun?"

"Ya. Dia yang memberitahuku tentangmu. Aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan pemuda bernama Kai itu. Jabatan tangannya tegas dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang mengenalmu, Tuan Kim."

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bicara formal denganku. Aku juga tersanjung dapat berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun-ah. Siapa sangka desainer terkenal dari Paris ini bersahabat dengan Sehun. Kau tahu, aku juga salah satu penikmat karyamu. Waah aku masih tak percaya pemilik label Blue Cools disini."

"Haha sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu hoobae oppaku. Jangan terlalu memuji, aku jadi merasa tak enak. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke pokok bahasan, Kai? Ku yakin kau tak punya banyak waktu senggang saat ini." Usul Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kau tinggal buat proposal kerja samanya, aku akan memberikan itu pada CEO perusahaan kami."

"Hanya itu? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Dia akan menandatangani proposalmu. Percayalah aku adalah salah satu orang kepercayaannya."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak, Kai."

* * *

"Proposal untuk sponsor? Kenapa kita harus terlibat? Apa keuntungannya bagi kita?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika membaca proposal yang dibawa Kai.

"Ini bukan produk sembarangan Chanyeol. Kita akan mensponsori sebuah label desain ternama dari Paris. Ayolah, kita tak akan rugi." Bujuk Kai.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Kata Chanyeol kemudian menandatangani porposal tersebut setelah membacanya baik-baik.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang ke acara peragaan busananya. Bulan depan di Dongdaemun. Sekalian bawa istrimu. Kalian telah lama tak keluar bersama. Desainer ini tidak hanya merancang pakaian perempuan dia juga hebat merancang pakaian laki-laki."

"Kenapa juga aku harus menghadiri acara itu? Biarkan saja Kyungsoo pergi sendiri jika ia ingin."

"Kau sponsor terbesarnya, Park Chanyeol. Dan lagi, sesekali temanilah Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, dia hanya mendekam dirumah jika kau tidak mengajaknya keluar. Bukalah hatimu untuk wanita malang itu."

"Diamlah, Kamjong! Aku akan pergi, dan sekarang tolong keluar dari ruanganku. Berkas yang lain sudah antri untuk kukerjakan."

' _Baek, kau dimana? Apakah kau berhasil mencapai impianmu?'_

* * *

"Eonnie, tolong bawa semua pakaian yang di studio ke sini. Mian aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku harus menemui sponsor kita. Sepertinya ia telah datang." Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dengan puluhan model yang akan memperagakan pakaiannya. Ia beralih ke depan menyambut Kai yang spertinya sudah datang.

"Arraseo. Yaa! Semuanya cepat bersiap. Acara kita akan dimulai!"

"Hai, Baek. Sepertinya acaramu sukses ya. Apa aku terlambat? Sepertinya kursinya sudah penuh semua oleh para tamu."

"Hai, Kai. Terima kasih sudah datang. Acaranya belum dimulai, dan tak bisa dimulai tanpa sambutan dari pihak sponsor. Hm, dimana CEO perusahaanmu itu?" Baekhyun celingukan melihat ke belakang Kai.

"Mian, sepertinya dia akan telat datang bersama istrinya. Aku akan menggantikannya memberikan kata sambutan." Usul Kai yang langsung disetujui oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengecek model-modelnya. Memastikan mereka semua telah siap dan Luhan telah membawa seluruh koleksi mereka ke gedung itu. Kemudian dia berjalan ke stage bak para model pro, dan langsung menempati podium di sisi kanan stage. Baekhyun dengan ahli membuka acara dengan beberapa kata kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kata sambutan dari Kai, selaku perwakilan perusahaan. Setelah itu lampu seluruh ruangan di padamkan dan digantikan dengan lampu sorot putih yang mengarah ke stage. Satu persatu para model keluar dari backstage dan Baekhyun dengan lihai memperkenalkan pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan model-model tersebut.

Namun, ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok orang yang baru datang, suaranya tercekat terhenti. Untuk beberapa model hanya berjalan bolak-balik tanpa komentar dari Baekhyun. Luhan, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri membantu Baekhyun memperkenalkan produk mereka dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi istirahat ke backstage. Kenapa? Karena Luhan tahu apa yang dilihat Baekhyun dan mengapa Baekhyun sampai seperti itu. Tidak sekali dua kali Luhan melihat foto mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang ada di buku harian yeoja itu. Jadi, sudah pasti dapat disimpulkan Luhan bahwa orang yang baru datang bersama seorang wanita itu adalah park Chanyeol, dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun seperti patung tak bernyawa.

* * *

Acara Baekhyun sukses besar. Banyak yang berminat pada koleksi pakaian Blue Cools milik Baekhyun. Setelah acara penutupan tadi, Kai mengajak Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk makan bersama dengan pemimpin perusahaannya dalam rangka merayakan kesuksesan acara mereka. Luhan yang awalnya ingin menolak mengingat kondisi Baekhyun, dicegah oleh Baekhyun dengan alasan kesopanan. Tidak sopan bukan jika menolak permintaan dari perusahaan sponsor?

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di restoran Exodus tangah menunggu hidangan makan malam.

"Baek, ini Park Chanyeol CEO perusahaan yang kukatakan waktu itu. Dan disampingnya adalah Nyonya Muda Park Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah pasangan baru yang menikah tahun lalu." Jelas Kai. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk, sekarang mencoba menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Park Chanyeo, ini Byun Baekhyun pemilik label Blue Cools dan disampingnya adalah asistennya Xi Luhan." Terang Kai. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Menyapa Chanyeol sebagai teman lama? Mantan kekasih? Atau pura-pura tidak pernah saling mengenal. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya untuk menghalau perasaan yang datang campur aduk itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ujar Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Karena nyatanya ia memang tidak mengenal namja di hadapannya ini. Yang ia kenal adalah Park Chanyeol yang berwajah menyenangkan dengan tawa dan senyum lebarnya dan impiannya menjadi penyanyi, bukan seorang Park Chanyeol yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi serta seorang CEO yang telah beristri.

"Hai, Baek. Kau melupakanku?" Namun, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk dalam sandiwara Baekhyun.

* * *

TBC

or

END

* * *

Ini jin buat di sela-sela tugas kuliah yang bejibun. Butuh 3 jam Jin nulis fict abal ini T.T. Maklumi ya jika banyak typo dan tidak memuaskan.

Jin tahu judul sama cerita gak terlalu nyambung saat ini, mungkin jika ada yang minat dan fict ini berlanjut maka akan tahulah apa yang dimaksud dengan judulnya #apadah

Fict ini akan Jin lanjutkan jika peminatnya banyak. ^_^

.

.

.

TTD

Lee JinAe


	2. Chapter 2

****I STILL LOVING YOU****

 ** **CHAPTER 2****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Story by Lee JinAe****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **GS (ChanBaek / ChanSoo)****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **CHECK THIS OUT****

* * *

PREVIEW

.

.

 _"_ _ _Baek, ini Park Chanyeol CEO perusahaan yang kukatakan waktu itu. Dan di sampingnya adalah Nyonya Muda Park Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah pasangan baru yang menikah tahun lalu." Jelas Kai. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk, sekarang mencoba menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapnya.__

 _"_ _ _Park Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekhyun pemilik label Blue Cools dan di sampingnya adalah asistennya Xi Luhan." Terang Kai. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Menyapa Chanyeol sebagai teman lama? Mantan kekasih? Atau pura-pura tidak pernah saling mengenal. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya untuk menghalau perasaan yang datang campur aduk itu.__

 _"_ _ _Annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ujar Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Karena nyatanya ia memang tidak mengenal namja di hadapannya ini. Yang ia kenal adalah Park Chanyeol yang berwajah menyenangkan dengan tawa dan senyum lebarnya dan impiannya menjadi penyanyi, bukan seorang Park Chanyeol yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi serta seorang CEO yang telah beristri.__

 _"_ _ _Hai, Baek. Kau melupakanku?" Namun, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk dalam sandiwara Baekhyun.__

* * *

CHAPTER 2

.

.

"Wah! Ada apa ini? Baek, kau mengenal Chanyeol? Sepertinya Chanyeol mengenalmu." Ujar Kai yang merasa tertarik dengan respon berbeda dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya gusar karena terus ditatap Chanyeol, mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Kai, "Entahlah, mungkin kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ujar Baekhyun yang kemudian mencoba menatap Chanyeol dengan tegas. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanggan Luhan di sampingnya, mencoba mencari pegangan, mencari kekuatan.

Chanyeol tak tampak terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ekspresinya saat itu tak terbaca. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala pintarnya itu.

"Ehm, hubunganmu dan Baekhyun sepertinya sangat akrab. Apa kalian telah lama saling mengenal?" Tanya Chanyeol seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja kami telah berteman lama. Hmm kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu." Jawab Kai.

"Haha dua minggu bukan waktu yang lama Jongin. Tapi kau sudah menggunakan 'banmal' padanya." Ujar Kyungsoo mencoba masuk dalam obrolan.

"Aku 'kan memang mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun. Siapa tahu nanti dia akan melirikku. Ya 'kan, Baek?" Canda Kai yang diakhiri kedipan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan melirikmu. Asal kau tahu saja, Baekhyun telah memiliki seseorang yang selalu di sampingnya saat ini." Ujar Luhan. Tanpa sadar membuat dua orang di sana menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka seketika.

"Wa-wah.. Apa baru saja secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku ditolak bahkan sebelum mencoba? Memangnya siapa orang yang dekat dengan Baekhyun saat ini?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menatap lurus Chanyeol yang juga menatap penasaran padanya. Seolah menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis rusa dengan sifat dingin di depannya ini. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang juga menatap penasaran pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seorang dokter muda yang cerdas, putih, tinggi, tampan, walaupun menyebalkan." Jawab Luhan membuat Baekhyun melongo tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan itu adalah Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kai dengan nada tak percaya yang sangat kentara. Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Luhan tadi sama persis dengan Sehun. Lagi pula yang mengenalkan Kai dengan Baekhyun adalah Sehun, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun.

Mata Kai melotot ketika Luhan menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pasti, kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan menyantap kimchinya.

"Eonnie, sampai kapan kau akan menyebutnya 'namja menyebalkan terus'? Dia salah satu malaikat baik hati yang hadir dalam hidupku, Eonnie!" Protes Baekhyun tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Dia menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa kau akrab dengan patung seperti itu? Tidakkah kau lihat wajah datarnya yang seperti baru disetrika itu?"

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, Eonnie. Sehun orang yang baik, ramah, dan yaah mungkin sedikit flat. Tapi dia namja kedua yang terpenting bagiku." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ehm, kalian sepertinya akrab dengan Sehun, ya? Menurutku Sehun orang yang sedikit menyeramkan. Dia terlalu dingin dan flat, kurasa." Sela Kyungsoo.

"Wah, daebak! Hyung, kau dengar itu? Sehun dekat dengan Baekhyun? Tak kusangka anak tembok itu orangnya." Ujar Kai. Luhan segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya, ketika baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian kenal dengan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia adikku. Tepatnya sepupuku." Jawab Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun. Semenjak tadi pemuda itu selalu menatap Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun seperti menghindari tatapannya. Ia selalu pura-pura fokus pada makanannya. Jawaban Chanyeol sontak membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut, tak menyangka.

"Oh ternyata begitu. Pantas saja kalian sedikit mirip. Sama-sama menyebalkan." Ujar Luhan yang berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya atas fakta yang baru saja mereka terima.

Malam itu, pertemua pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih diliputi berbagai pertanyaan. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan fakta baru yang mereka terima. Ternyata, pertemuan ini tak seindah apa yang mereka bayangkan dan janjikan dulu. Bahkan ini sangat jauh dari kata indah, terutama bagi Byun Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih atas waktu dan makan malamnya, Sajangnim." Ujar Baekhyun di akhir pertemua mereka. Mereka telah bersiap untuk pergi karena acara makan malam mereka telah selesai. Baekhyun masih bersikap seperti tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Hm, sama-sama. Terima kasih juga atas peragaan busana yang kau lakukan hari ini. Acara ini sukses besar, dan perusahaan kami juga mendapat keuntungan atas itu. Sepertinya setelah ini kami akan membuat kontrak jangka panjang dengan BC Busana." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Terima Kasih atas tawarannya, Sajangnim. Kami akan memikirkannya nanti. Permisi." Ujar Baekhyun yang hendak segera pergi.

"Selamat Baek. Impianmu telah tercapai." Langkah Baekhyun yang berbalik terhenti ketika mendengar suara bass Chanyeol. Ingin ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, mengingat kesopanan yang diajarkan orang tuanya, ia kembali menghadap pada tiga orang yang mengundangnya makan malam itu.

"Terima kasih, Sajangnim. Selamat juga atas kesuksesan bisnis anda. Terutama selamat atas pernikahan anda. Maaf, kami harus segera pergi. Selamat tinggal." Ujar Baekhyun telak mengenai perasaan Chanyeol ketika mendengar kata pernikahan meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Ia teringat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di sampingnya mengamati dari tadi.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Baek? Apa Sehun akan menjemputmu?" Tanya Kai yang lagi-lagi menggagalkan langkah Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"Tidak, Kai. Dia ada jadwal operasi hingga malam hari ini. Aku akan pulang dengan Lulu Eonnie." Setelah itu Baekhyun benar-benar pergi bersama Luhan.

"Kajja, kita juga pulang." Chanyeol lebih dulu pergi dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo menuju mobil mereka yang telah menunggu di depan restoran.

"Menarik. Sepertinya ada hal tersembunyi antara mereka." Gumam Kai dengan smirknya menganalisa kejadian tadi.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Luhan telah berada di studio mereka. Ketika turun dari mobil hingga sampai di kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa menggubris Luhan yang menanyakan beberapa hal padanya. Luhan biasanya akan kesal dan marah ketika diacuhkan seperti itu. Namun, sekarang Luhan membiarkannya karena ia tahu sekarang Baekhyun tengah mencoba menata kembali perasaannya.

"Baekkie, mandilah, dan setelah itu istirahat! Kau telah bekerja keras untuk hari ini." Ujar Luhan yang baru selesai mandi. Ia duduk di depan meja rias sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk melamun di atas sofa yang tersedia di kamar itu.

"Eonnie, kau lihat? Dia telah menikah." Ujarnya datar dan serak, seperti menahan sesuatu ditenggorokannya.

"Aku tahu. Haruskan kita minum malam ini?" Tawar Luhan ketika melihat ekspresi kosong Baekhyun. Lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Hingga ia kembali menemukan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Tidak, Eonnie. Aku tidak boleh mabuk malam ini. Besok aku harus menemui beberapa customer yang memesan pakaian bulan lalu." Jawab Baekhyun. Gadis itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah ritual bersih-bersih singkat yang ia lakukan, ia segera naik ke tempat tidurnya yang berseberangan dengan milik Luhan. Kemudian segera tidur dengan memunggungi Luhan.

"Seberapa kuat kau akan menahan perasaanmu, Baek?" Ujar Luhan tanpa tahu Baekhyun mendengarnya. Gadis itu telah menahan tangisnya dari tadi. Namun, ia tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menangis. Tak ada alasan baginya menangisi Chanyeol yang sekarang telah menikah. Karena ia sadar, dulu mereka hanya berjanji untuk bertemu kembali, bukan untuk kembali melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Siapakah yang harus disalahkan atas rasa sakitmya? Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya? Kyungsoo yang merebut Chanyeol darinya? Atau takdir yang memisahkan mereka? Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, karena dari awal memang tidak ada yang salah. Jika memang harus ada yang disalahkan, itu adalah dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berharap dapat kembali bersama dengan Chanyeol lagi.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak acara peragaan busana Baekhyun. Park Corp juga telah mengirim kontrak baru kerja sama mereka seminggu yang lalu. Namun, sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih belum menyetujui kontrak tersebut. Sebagian dari dirinya mencegahnya untuk menyetujui kontrak tersebut, karena ia masih belum bisa merangkai puzzle hatinya yang mendadak berantakan dua minggu lalu. Sebagian dirinya yang lain menginginkan kerja sama dengan Park Corp. Kenapa tidak? Isi kontrak tersebut terlalu berharga untuk ditolak. Isinya sangat menguntungkan brand-nya jika ia setuju untuk bekerja sama.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat kepalanya sakit akhir-akhir ini. Karena itu, disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul, tempat Suho dan Sehun bekerja. Ia tengah berjalan di lobby ketika Sehun menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Noona, kenapa ada di sini? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak, Sehunnie. Aku ingin mengunjungi Yixing. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya." Jawab Baekhyun yang terus berjalan melewati Sehun. Sehun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya telah hafal dengan tata letak rumah sakit ini. Dengan lihainya ia berjalan menuju ruangan Yixing.

"Noona mengenal Yixing Sunbaenim? Dokter pikun yang membuat Suho Hyung gila itu?" Tanya Sehun, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya keheranan dengan perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Aaah tidak jadi. Ada urusan apa Noona dengan Yixing Sunbae? Jika ingin konsultasi sebaiknya jangan dengannya, sunbae itu sedikit pikun." Ujar Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tertawa seketika.

"Haha, dia memang sedikit pelupa, Sehunnie. Tapi, masalah kedokteran dan hal semacam itu dia tidak akan lupa atau salah obat. Dia ahlinya. Nah, ini ruangannya. Sekarang aku akan masuk, dan kau kembalilah bekerja." Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan. Mereka telah sampai pada bagian spesialis penyakit dalam. Di depan mereka terdapat pintu dengan tulisan dr. Zhang Yixing. Ketika Luhan hendak masuk, tiba-tiba saja pintu telah dibuka dari dalam oleh seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Ujar orang tersebut sedikit kaget.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Nyonya Park." Sapa Baekhyun sopan, walaupun ekspresinya tengah terkejut.

"Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo, Baek. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Sehun, kau juga disini."

"Anyeonghaseyo, Noona." Sapa Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Apa kau sakit, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dokter Yixing saja. Anda sendiri kenapa ada disini? Apakah anda sakit?"

"Tolong jangan formal padaku, itu membuatku terasa jauh denganmu. Padahal aku ingin berteman denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku kesini hanya untuk konsultasi bulanan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aah maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa. Sehun, kau juga ada perlu dengan dokter Yixing?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang hanya mengamati sejak tadi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menemani Baekhyun Noona." Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada datar.

"Sehunnie, kau bisa kembali bekerja. Aku akan menemui Yixing Eonnie dulu." Ujar Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak mengganggu jam kerja Sehun.

"Baiklah. Jika Noona selesai nanti hubungi aku. Jam tugasku akan berakhir lima belas menit lagi. Arra?" Nada Sehun bicara kembali normal, tidak sedatar ia bicara pada Kyungsoo. Cukup membuat wanita bermata burung hantu itu sedikit terkejut.

"Baiklah, dokter Oh." Setelah pamit pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Yixing. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, setelah pamitan tanpa kata pada Kyungsoo, ia segera pergi entah kemana.

* * *

"Hyung, sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo keluar!" Ajak Kai pada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat sibuk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Aku sibuk, Kai. Makanlah dengan yang lain." Tolak Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Sibuk atau menyibukan diri? Ayolah, Hyung! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas hingga minggu depan. Tak sadarkah jika dua minggu ini Hyung menghabiskan waktu hanya di balik meja kerja membosankan itu?"

"Huft, baiklah. Kita akan makan dimana sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol menyerah. Ia juga lelah karena terlalu lama duduk di balik meja itu.

"Assa! Di restoran biasa, viva polo. Aku akan menghubungi Sehun untuk bergabung. Kita sudah lama tidak makan siang bersama." Ujar Kai antusias. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya, kemudian ia menghabiskan kopi yang tinggal sedikit di hadapannya itu.

"Sehun tidak bisa. Dia ada janji makan siang dengan Baekhyun." Ujar Kai setelah selesai menelepon Sehun. Mendengar hal itu ekspresi Chanyeol sempat berubah selama sepersekian detik, hampir tak terlihat oleh Kai.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kontrak dengan BC Busana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum ada kabar dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka akan menolak kontrak tersebut." Jawab Kai.

"Jangan sampai mereka menolak kerja sama dengan kita. Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus membuat mereka menerima tawaran kerja sama kita." Ujar Chanyeol tegas. Tak luput sedetik pun perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol dari pengamatan Kai.

"Akan kucoba." Jawab Kai.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika suara mobil terdengar dari halaman BC's Studio. Luhan segera keluar membuka pintu utama. Matanya melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun, dari mana saja? Aku khawatir ketika kau tidak membalas pesanku. Kukira kau di rumah orang tuamu." Ujar Luhan ketika baekhyun tiba di hadapannya.

"Mian, Eonnie. Ponselku ada di dalam tas, aku tidak mendengar ada pesan masuk ataupun panggilan tadi."

"Tak apa. Aku senang melihatmu disini dalam keadaan sehat dan utuh." Ujar Luhan sembari menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat rusa cerewet?" Balas Sehun.

"Aku hanya takut kau memutilasi Baekkie, dasar muka tembok." Balas Luhan tak kalah sengit.

"A-apa? Muka tembok? Kau! Aish, apakah kau tak pernah berkaca? Dasar rusa cerwet, pendek, jelek!"

"Yaa, muka tembok sialan! Kau…"

"Tak bisakah kalian sedikit akur ketika bertemu? Atau aku akan menikahkan kalian malam ini juga!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal. Melihat Baekhyun dalam mood yang buruk, Sehun segera pamit kembali ke rumah sakit. Setelah mengunci pintu, Luhan mengekori Baekhyun ke lantai dua -kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing, Baek? Seharusnya aku tadi ikut menyapanya." Tanya Luhan, mencoba memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Seperti biasa, dia sibuk." Jawab Baehyun setengah melamun.

"Apa ada masalah, Baek? Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"Apa Eonnie percaya jika ada pasangan yang belum pernah berhubungan walaupun mereka telah menikah hampir satu tahun?" Tanya Baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja ada. Itu pasti karena tidak ada cinta dalam rumah tangga mereka. Kenapa kau bertenya seperti itu?"

"Apa Eonnie percaya selama pernikahan mereka Chanyeol belum pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo sekali pun?" Kali ini Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Aiih itu pasti hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin mereka begitu. Memangnya kau mendengarnya dari mana, Baek?"

"Yixing Eonnie yang mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pasien dan juga temannya Yixing Eonnie." Jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian kembali larut dalam pemikiran lamunannya.

.

 _ _Aku harus membuatnya menyetujui kontrak kerja sama itu, agar aku memiliki alasan untuk dekat dengannya, sehingga aku bisa memastikan sesuatu. Apakah dia masih menungguku?__

 _ _.__

 _ _Aku akan menyetujui kontrak kerja sama itu, agar aku memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya, sehingga aku bisa memastikan sesuatu. Apakah dia masih menungguku?__

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, Jin balik lagi! ada yang nunggu fanfic ini?

Oh ya, yang kemarin nanyain kapan lanjutnya fanfic Lightsaber, tenang aja. Masih jin lanjutin kok bikinnya. Tapi nanti ya Jin postingnya, karena beberapa alasan… #kebanyakan alasan nih :p

Oh ya, Jin mau voting pendapat, ff ini dilanjut rate T atau pindah ke M? 0.0

At least, selamat membaca chingudeul.. semoga suka ya dengan yang ini.. jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya chingudeul.. ^_^


End file.
